Smells Like Teen Spirit (My Candy Love)
by MaraTwasHere
Summary: Blaize, Lottie, Armin, Alexy, and the rest of their family move to Sweet Amoris from the famous city of LA. What happens when these pairs of twins meet the the student body of Sweet Amoris High? Each are so very different even as their looks are alike. Who knows what could happen? Oh wait...Maybe Debroah could happen? Rated T because I'm paranoid. (I DID NOT DRAW COVER!)
1. Ninety-Nine Bottles Of Beer

**Hey guys! Mara here, and this is like my first story on Fanfiction. Gasp! Well, as this is a FANFICTION website, I own potentially nothing from My Candy Love. If I did...Oh bby, if I did... c;**

**Anyways! On that note, we'll roll on into the story:**

**NOTE:**** This is just My Candy and how I viewed her family, and how she came other than the standard beginning of My Candy Love. Some events that occur in this story are inaccurate, but DEAL with it, okay lovelies? 333**

Blaize sat in the enclosed space nearly panting as she stared out the window. She was stuck in a mini-van with her four brothers, and two crazy parents. Honestly, could anything be more horrifying than a van full of your wacko family that sang road-trip songs so loud that you had to turn up Falling In Reverse to the max? Nope, nothing was worse. Especially when she checked her phone every five minutes to see if her past 'friends' who had texted her since she'd waved them off from her seat in the van. They hadn't. Snobs. Not mentioning the fact that she was speeding away from Los Angles, city of the angels, place where it was warm and never snowed—To some little town called Sweet Amoris. Like, really? She'd looked up the meaning when her mother had announced they'd be moving two months ago: It meant 'Sweet Vein Of Love'-Can it be anymore gut-wrenching?

"Blaize honey!" Her mom shouted over the radio that the whole van was nearly bouncing to. "Come on, sing along! Ninety-four bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-four bottles of beer! You take one down, and pass it around, ninety-three bottles of beer on the wall!" She motioned a hand, trying to coax Blaize to sing the next line, but when Blaize gave her an agitated look, Blaize's twin, Alexy, took over. "Ninety-three bottles of beer on the wall! You take one down, and pass it around, ninety-two bottles of beer on the wall!" He jabbed Blaize in the ribs, who gave him a playful look as the rest of their family sang on.

~Blaize' P.O.V~

I shake my head, trying to get the light silvery blue hair from my eyes. Alexy and I looked absolutely alike from our hair color to our eye color—But there was the wee detail about us having different genders, but hey, Alexy looks exactly how I would've looked as a boy, and vice versa. Alexy and I had many things in common...including the fact we both like boys. But in other cases, not so much. He adored the drops and beats of techno and dubstep music when I just stuck with my steady hard rock. Then there was Armin, our older brother who looked nothing like us. At all. He had his blue eyes from mom, and his black hair from dad. "Hey! Will you guys shut up?" Armin moaned annoyed. "I'm on level thirteen, and if I mess this up because you guys are singing like banshee-"

Dad swerved around a car that was going too slow, going into the lane going the opposite way of us, with a mac truck hurtling our way, before he jerked us back into our original lane in front of the slow car and somehow left us unharmed. "HEY! Dad, pull over, I'm driving!" Armin shouted and his video game flew from his hand and out the window from dad's driving. "OHGOD, turn around! Go back! Dad! DAD!" Armin leaned out the window, and everyone in the back seats—Including me—Turned around to watch Armin's brand new video game to get crushed under the tire of the mover truck that was now behind us, pulling dad's same stunt of cutting out into the wrong lane to get ahead of the slow person. "My game! Lottie!" Armin stuck his head out the window, waving his arms and screaming. Charlotte, my elder sister and twin of Armin, smiled at her twin thinking he was waving at her, honked the moving truck before waving back. Me, Alexy, and my little brother Vincent all looked at each other before laughing.

About three hours later everyone piled out of our van to stretch our legs out in our new driveway, a cobblestone path leading up to a large house that we all visited just last week to claim bedrooms and set stuff up—This was our last trip, moving the stuff for the extra rooms and personal items. I didn't have anything, though, so I didn't see why I had to help carry stuff on in.

"Hey, Blaize, can you help me with these boxes? Then I swear you and I can go hang go seriously check out the lake!" My sister gave me a wink as I came down the spiraling stair case that led into the main hall. "No thanks," I smirked. "I already checked that out—But I'll help nonetheless."

"You're a life saver!" My older sister chirped, and shoved some dusty boxes at me. "Aagh! What's in this!?"

"Oh, I think dad's books are in there."

I rolled my eyes and followed Lottie back up the stairs—Why had dad needed all his crap here? He wasn't going to be here much considering he had to work overseas and most of the time wasn't even home.

Vince shot out from the library, nearly knocking over Lottie who spun out of the way just barely. "Vincent!" She screamed warniingly as the box's stacked over her head wobbled dangerously. "Sorry!" He shouted before darting down the stairs in a rush. I set the boxes down near the door, and start unstacking the pile from Lottie onto the ground. "Can you believe mom and dad have five kids?" Lottie panted, brushing her blue bangs from her pink eyes. She looked a lot like me in the eyes and hair department...but she had more in the bust department...and dressed more like Alexy than my black-fit. "I thought that Vince would have a twin, too." I say, and roll my shoulders. "I'm heading out to the town. They have coney's here, right?" "How should _I_ know? This place doesn't have a _mall_. I mean, how are we supposed to live?" I rolled my eyes at how much she sounded like Alexy. "Riiiight. Do you wanna come with?" She shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt. The boy's are probably up to their video games, anyway."

**Some time later...**

"They didn't have a coney's, but this is good too!" Lottie said around a mouth full of hamburger as we walked around town.

"Yeah." I took a bite out of the greasy burger Lottie insisted we get after discovering there wasn't a coney islands, a Mcdonald's, or anything else but a little cafe that also sold greasy hamburgers from the dual burger shop connected to it.

I've never seen a town so pathetically small. "Hey, isn't that the high-school? Oooh! Blaize, lets go check it out, okay? We can see what its like on the inside and-"

"No." She stopped, holding her burger in her two hands and glared at me with her pink eyes. Whenever she glared, she looked a bit like me, but only more determined and less scary. "What do you mean, 'no'? You said no to the clothes shop, and I've never seen so many different clothes—Do you suppose they're customed made? Oh, crap, dont answer that! I need to stay on topic here." She took a deep breath, and I began walking again. "Hey, wait! Please Blaizey?-I promise we'll go somwhere you want to afterwards." She latched onto my arm and I began to wiggle out. "Go somwhere I want to go afterwards? How about a bus taking us back to LA?" She sighed, released my arm, and took off toward the school in a confident stride.

I stopped and looked over at her. She wasn't really going. She was bluffing. Who would go to school on Sunday—Who would be in school on Sunday? But she tugged at one of the door handles, and dissapeared inside.

I sighed, weighed my options while taking a bite out of my burger. Follow her, or not? I laughed at the lunatic thought I had and picked up my pace again heading toward where the shops were. She was insane if she thought I was going to spoil my sunday going to school.

~Lottie's OOC~

The blunnette closed the door behind her before whipping around to peer out the tinted glass in hopes to see her younger sibibling sigh and reluctantly follow her. Instead Blaize looked at the glass—Right into Lottie's eyes and turned away, laughing. Charolette bit her cheek in annoyance but didn't go after her sister.

Turning around she looked up and down the hall. It was a pretty small school, she decided as she walked up and down the hall, peeking into the windows of empty classrooms and counting two stair cases, and a door beneath one that she guessed led to a basement. Up the stairs was a one-sided hall that only had four or five classrooms, and on the other side of the hall was windows showing out to partially the school's court-yard that was now empty.

When Lottie made it down the stairs, she caught sight of a student just as he saw her.

"Ah...Hello there?" Lottie smiled sheepishly, feeling her heart speed up to the rate of a bunny's. She pulled a hand through her messy shoulder length hair at the sight of a golden haired boy with matching tawny gold eyes. He was lanky, tall, and had a kind face that was utterly etched in surprise. And his clothes...Slacks with a white buttun-up shirt and blue tie. Lottie felt herself blushing, and felt really undressed in front of him. Man, did she like a guy in a tie..

"Oh, hello...I'm sorry, but I've never seen you here before?" She fiddled with her sweat jacket and skirt and hair and just about anything she could get her hands on. "Oh, sorry. I'm new here—You know that house on 0* &*%#? Well, that's my new home, and I just thought to check out the school I was going to, and-"

He smiled slowly, a kind look coming to his face. "Oh! Yes, you're the new student...Charolette, correct? Welcome to Sweet Amoris...I find it funny you're here on the weekend, though. Are you here for some forms?"

Lottie smiled, and chuckled. "Hey! You're here, aren't you? And I...I may need some forms. Could I do my registration today instead of tomorrow? I really like getting ahead on my work."

This only made golden boy brighten up. "Do you?" He motioned her to folllow. "I'm sure we'll get along rather nicely, then. Please follow me this way." Lottie smiled, and nearly bounced down the stairs to follow him. "So...You never told me your name, and..." She blinked. "And you know my name! How does that work out?"

"Oh," Golden boy opened a door to a small room with a white table and chairs, papers scattered in neat stacks across the table. "I'm Nathaniel Collins, student body president. And for your question about me knowing you, well, I can see all of our records here...And by the looks of it.." He leafed through some papers as Lottie examined the room. "So cool...Back at my old school the student council had a lounge and stuff, but this looks more realistic!" Nathaniel blinked, and turned holding a manilla envelope. "A lounge? Where do you come from?"

"Los Angeles." Lottie said distractedly, and pulled her file out. "Aha, looks like my grades bled through good." She looked up at him, offering a warm smile. "I truly apperciate it—I was wondering, do you have any forms by the name of Armin Oaklyn, Blaize Oaklyn and Alexander Oaklyn?"

Nathaniel dug out some more files, and produced the ones she'd asked for. "They all seem to be interesting names." He remarked, and Lottie laughed. "Yeah, 'Armin' is like Persian and 'Blaize' is french, Alexy's name is russian, and finally my name is french as well." She tapped a finger to her chin. "And 'Nathaniel'...Hm. Your name is Hebrew, am I right?"

Nathaniel looked taken aback, but nodded after a second, a smile coming to his face. "You know much about this sort of thing." He almost seemed dazzled with her knowledge. She blushed, and twirled her head-phone string. "Sure. Sometimes you can learn more about a person from their name...Your name...Uh, Hebrew..?" She sounded the name out in the Hebrew language. "Oh, your name means 'God Has Given'." She tilted her head, and let out a small spurt of laughter. "I suppose you're a gift to the earth."

"Uh...No, I don't think that's so..." But he was blushing at her all the same. "But thank you for your kindness."

She smiled and tucked the manilla enevelopes under her arm. He wasn't so intimidating when he blushed like that. "Well, pleasure to meet you all the same. I should be the one thanking you for all the help you've given me." She held out a fist giving a cheery smile. Nathaniel slowly fisted his hand and tapped her's. "Bam!" She spreaded her fingers apart and pulled back once their fists touch. "See you monday!" She called as she trotted out leaving Nathaniel staring after.

~Blaize's OOC~

Blaize walked along the sidewalk looking into the shop windows with uninterested rosé eyes. She passed by the clothes' shop, the cafe, and finally stopped at the dollar shop. She couldn't help but smirk as she went inside, a dollar shop? Really? She entered the store and the old shop keeper smiled at her with his wrinkled face. "Welcome to the dollar shop! If there is anything I can get you, let me know!"

"Thanks." Blaize muttered, instantly taking interest in the big sign over an aisle called the 'Music' section. Rounding the corner, she scanned the rows of CDs for the one she was looking for. Where was it? Then her eyes landed on the empty CD holder that was labled 'Winged Skull'. Just then she crashed into something hard, and stumbled back a few steps. "Uch, hey, watch where the fuck you're going, shorty." Said a muscline voice.

Blaize regained her balance and looked up to shoot a glare at the guy. "No, _you_ watch it-" Her voice cut short at the end when her eyes met coal black ones.

_Whoa. . ._

Coal black eyes mounted on a scowling face that had red hair layered over them. Next she took in his attire: A leather jacket over a red t-shirt with the Winged Skull Logo on it, and black jeans with converse.

_Whoaaa. . ._

"Hey." She looked down, catching sight of a disk glinting in it's holder in his hand. "Is that Winged Skull? You have the last CD?"

The boy smirked. "Aw, did you want it? Who knows before the next shipment comes in?" He circled her to leave, and her eyes widened. He was right. Winged Skull wasn't a very popular band, and they were in a really small town...

"Wait!" She snagged his jacket sleeve, nearly tripping. He looked at her. "What?" He asked, looking irritated. "I...I need that CD."

"Yeah? So do I."

"But...I'll pay you for it..." She murmured the last part quieter, and still hadn't let go of her death grip on his sleeve. She. Was. Getting. That. CD.

"You'll what now?" He leaned forward, arms crossed, the previous smirk on his face. She snapped her head up from where she'd been looking at the floor. "I'll pay you for it." Her voice came out louder than she'd expected, more of a croak. "Twenty-dollars...Five extra compared to how much its cost."

"Twenty? You're bribing me with twenty dollars for _Winged Skull_?"

She clenched her teeth, and dug through her wallet that held her money. She only had a 100 dollars, and while she was rich she was really quite the cheapskate...But for winged skull.. "Thirty."

He considered this for a second, for a long while, and Blaize heart leapt into her throat when he began to open his mouth. "No thanks." He smiled, and turned to walk off to the register. She watched numbly as he walked over with the CD in hand, got it scanned, and paid for it. He walked out of the door that automatically closed behind him. After what felt like hours, she was able to move again.

_He...didn't..._

She spun on her heel and marched throughout the store gathering random objects she'd hope would inflict pain.

Returning to the register, she dumped the objects onto the counter and looked at the old man. "Hi." She said, as he began scanning the objects and sneaking looks at her as she also tossed up some candy for her sibilings. "Are you...Um...Are you trying to blow something up?" The man asked nervously, a smile on his face. Blaize smiled sweetly. "Oh yeah."

He handed her the bags as she exchanged it for the money. "Uhm...anything else for you, Miss?"

"Actually, yes. Do you know that red-head who just walked out of here?"

"Yes...?"

"And do you know if he goes to Sweet Amoris High?"

"All the teens do here..."

"Okay," She smiled sweetly and waved. "Thats all."

Blaize left leaving the shop owner wondering if he should have given her that piece of information.

MWHAHAHAHA. So, what does Blaize have in store for Castiel? -Wiggles brows- And would about Lottie x Nathaniel? Do you think its a go or no-go? I was considering going Lottie x Lysander, (BECAUSE, LIKE, LYSANDER NEVER GETS ANYONE...-Cries-) But I felt like Lottie x Nathaniel was better. Or, of course, I could just make it that they have a bunch of sexy scenes but never estabilish being a couple (Sort of like what MCL does...) Or maybe I could also hook Alexy up with someone, eh? C; (-Cough- Kentin x Alexy -Cough-) Tell me what you think! Also, do you think I'm working Castiel's attitude out right? I dont want him to be _too_ bitchy... XD


	2. Target Located

**Hey guys, Mara here! Sorry for not posting, I've sort of already played out this chapter in my head and just needed to get it down on paper, HOWEVER...I've been working on other stories, projects have been due, ect. SO! This story took a bit to get the second chapter posted, but trust me, I think I have up to at least 10 chapters in my head. So, just need to have that time to write it down. ****_Thank you so much for those people simply viewing my story, you have no clue how happy that makes me!_**

**Now...For the disclaimer: **

**Me: Blaiiiize, Lottie, I at least own you, right...?**

**Blaize & Lottie: I suppose you do...However, you cant have the MCL guys!**

**Me: Whhhyyyy?**

**Blaize: Because they're asshats? I mean, Red-head from the Dollar Shop totally needs a lesson!**

**Lottie: Um, no.**** Because all rights go to My Candy Love****, Idiot...besides, I dont wanna share Nathaniel.**

**Blaize: Who?**

**Lottie: Um...No one. Anyways, on with the story!**

That night all the PassionHurts kids were rounded up at exactly six to eat dinner. Blaize struggled swallowing down the meat-loaf her mother had made without throwing up. She quickly washed the taste away with red-bull she'd bought from the Dollar Store, but couldn't wash away her cringing face.

All of her siblings wore matching expressions.

"Mom. . ." Said Vince, staring at his plate with a hand covering his nose. "It smells gross. . .I ate five bites, can I leave the table now?"

"No! I made meat-loaf specially for this occasion of our first time eating dinner as a family in our new house. So eat it all."

Armin let out what sounded like a half sob beside her. "Oh God, can we please just go get Mcdonalds?" He begged, looking over to their dad who was solemenly staring at his untouched meat-loaf.

"We couldn't even if we wanted to," Said Lottie from where she was busyily cutting up the pieces of meat loaf to examine them in the dim light the chandlier gave off above them. "There isn't a Mcdonalds in our area."

Everyone sighed and moaned at the information, and just then the door to the kitchen swung open, reaveling Blaize's twin skipping in with oven mits on. "Dinner is ready, guys, sorry to make you wait!" Chirped Alexy, setting the dish down before them that smelled heavenly. "What is it?" Vincent asked, leaning forward to tug off the dish's silver domed lid. "Ah! Chicken bathed in white wine sauce!"

The smell filled the room, and it was like a glow came from the roasted chicken before them. Blaize quickly regained her appetite at the sweet smell.

"Hmph!" Her mother made a face and crossed her arms like a child. "Well, I'll just take my dish back into the kitchen!" She snatched their plates away to walk stubbornly off to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was leaning back in their chairs relaxing while finishing their drinks, Alexy had also made special punch that had pinapple and cherrys on the stick little umbrella that was stuck into the drink. Their mother had mixed alchol into her individual drink, and had let her long blue hair down from its complicated style of braids and a bun.

"So," She surveyed all of her kids with her light blue eyes, and stopped on Blaize and Lottie who sat across from each other. "I hear you two went out today. Did you meet anyone?"

Blaize didn't say anything, and just stared at her mother waiting for Lottie to answer that question. Surely she didn't have to mention Red, did she? Her master-evil plots were top-secret.

"Well, I headed over to the school and actually picked up all of our forms." Lottie finally gave in, meeting each of her sibilings gazes. "There's plenty of time for you to fill them out tonight, I think." She gave them her signautre sporty smile, a smile that automatally closed the discussion from going any further.

She was holding back on something. Blaize realized, and looked over at her brothers to see if they'd noticed it as well. Vincent was oblivious, sucking down the rest of his drink, but Armin and Alexy looked at her pointedly.

_Not that it could've been that important._ Blaize thought to herself. _What could happen in one day?_

"And Blaize honey? What about you?" Her dad snapped her back into reality, and once again she had the urge to blurt out and ask: Why are you even here?

"I just checked out the shops." Blaize shrugged.

Lottie began choking on her drink, her face becoming red as everyone stared at her in utter silence. Finally, she managed:_"You what_?"

"I...Went...To...The...Shops...?" Blaize sounded out for her elder sister, as if she were hard of hearing.

"Oh, but when I suggest we go to the clothes shop you refuse!" She grumbled, her soft baby face twisting into a look of agitation.

Blaize sighed, not really wanting to become the target of anger of her sister. "I just went to the dollar shop. Chill."

The night went on normally for the PassionHurts family, and before long the children were all snuggled and tucked away in their individual beds in their individual rooms. Before long, school roused them the next day.

~Lottie's P.O.V~

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping, blowing bubbles, and flashing multi-colored lights. Sitting up, I raise my hands above my head feeling well rested and let out a contented sigh before picking up my Snoopy doll and chucking at my alarm clock just so perfectly it turns off. Slipping out of my bed I open up the window to breath in the sweet new morning of Sweet Amoris. Everything is so different out there, this house is different,I look around my room, but somehow, I still managed to find a place suitable and much alike from my room at home—I mean, LA.

Perusual, I am the first person to rise in the PassionHurts house, not including those rare days when mom doesn't check up on Armin who ends up playing video games silently all night. Of course, he never really went to bed, so he didn't rise from sleep. So, Charelotte PassionHurts record hasn't been scratched yet.

I skip down the stairs, sure to turn on every light seeing as this house is new and unfamillar. I've gotten up earlier today to try to arrange my routine and prepare for the huge day of ahead: The first day of school in the middle of the year. How exciting.

I round the corner into the living room which I proceed to the door leading to the garage. Inside our three car garage I dig through boxes until I find my old battered soccerball from when I was six. Blaize has many times tried to destroy it with her explosives, and the ware shows on the battered smoky sides, Alexy's stray dog he'd taken in had chewed on it, and Armin had criticized the idea of soccer and on numerous occasions tried to throw it away. My paren't even offered to buy me a new one, but this was my ball. Mine.

I tuck the ball under my arm, and in my Pjs head back into the house and through the back door to our wide back yard. I hadn't noticed it before, but we have many tree's in our back yard, but there is enough room for things to be launched from our yard out into space (Demanded by Blaize...) And the tree's are for Mom's gardening, which she adores. The spacious room is also for me.

I plug in my Ipod in, go to my playlist, stuff my earbuds in, and let the soccer ball hit the ground.

Nightcore, "Stamp On The Ground", plays and pumps me up causing me to dance a bit around the socccer ball, do small tricks with it before launching it with a well measured kick straight into the goal thirty feet away.

My fist pumps into the air, and I laugh a bit jumping in circles to my techno music, a high me and Alexy adore.

Back inside, I'm surprised to see my little brother, Vince, sitting on the floor near the island.

"Vince?" I raise a brow, kicking my soccer ball to the side of the room where it lands under the coffee table. "Whats up?" I ask out of breath and check the stove clock. "Its five-thirty. You're up early-"

Vince made a whining sound, crawled over to me with his pajama sleeves dragging on the ground, and coils his arms around my waist like he's some little kid.

I sigh, Oh wait, he is a kid. I ruffle his hair before picking him up and pulling him to my waist. His legs insticntely coil around me though he's getting far too big for this babying. "What happened?" I asked again, brushing his dark hair from his face.

"I had a bad dream." He whispered as if it were the most terrifying thing in the world. I could only imagine what my kid brother could have nightmares of. His toy-robots trying to eat him?

"What did you dream about?" I asked, slowly edging my way closer to the island to set him down on top of it. He didn't let go of my waist, but uncoiled his legs. "I had a dream that you, Blaize, Armin, and Alexy ran away back to LA without me." He began, and took a breath. "Mum and dad went after you and left me alone here. No one came back for me...I got all old and stuff, and still no one came."

I stared at my little brother's pink eyes. Most of the PassionHurts kids had lovely bubblegum pink eyes, and only Armin was the exception of having our mother's clear bright blue eyes. My sweet Vince, he dreams so innocently. And is innocent, I recognize as I look into his eyes. No matter how old he tries to act. "Oh Vince," I have to control my voice from laughing. "No one would forget you. No one will leave you behind. You are the youngest—The treasured one in the PassionHurts' family." I kiss his cheek. "And my little brother. Trust me, if anyone wasn't coming with us back to LA, it would be Armin."

Vincent giggles, and I notice how shiny his eyes are. No...He wasn't really going to cry over this dream, was he? "Lottie, no. We'd all go, together...Accept mom and dad. They _were_ the ones who moved us."

We both sigh, and I look over to the clock. Five-forty. "Crap! I'm off schedule!" I lurch away from the Island, and Vince still gripping my waist is pulled with me. "Vincent, let go!" I bark, agigtated. "Noooo," He whines in my side as I drag him across the floor to the fridge.

"Vince, I need to make our lunch, so can you please let go?" He doesn't reply, and doesn't let go, either. I make a groaning noise and drag him back over to the island with lunch meat in hand. Then I take my head-phones, shove them in my ear, and play a song so loudly that I cant hear Vince's slight whining about how I was using ham on his sandwhich. Instead, with him clinging to my waist and crying over his sandwhich, I do a weird dance with my legs spread apart, italion sauce being squirted on his ham-sandwhich, and my head whipping back and forth to the rhythm of "Ravers In The Uk".

When mom comes down stairs she laughs at us.

I'm staring at myself in the mirror: From my cardboard boxes I dug out a old plaid orange skirt, a black pull-over sweater in Blaize's box to go over my white button-up shirt, and a tie I stole from dad to tuck in under the sweater. I wear dark stockings that reach up past my knee's and black penny loafers. My hair is braided fancily and the two braids connect at the side of my head by a black thin ribbon, the rest of my hair shaggy on my shoulders. I slowly turn, examning myself in my full length mirror. No, I don't look like I belong in this Teenage Dream bedroom, with a "Just Dance" arcade game set up to the right and far side of me where I can see in the mirror, my sporty bed with an orange comforter and bright sky blue pillows with puffy clouds in it. Nah, I look like I'm a foreigner to my own room.

I smile. I look nothing like myself.

Instead of snagging my Domo bag from the closest, and after long brooding and heisitation, I grab a plain black messenger bag to slide my new binder and packets of paper in. Looking at myself in the mirror again, I smile. But my bag suddenly feels...too light. My eyes flick over to the bright orange and blue head-phones on my desk, and my teeth clench. _It'll just be a distraction, _I tell myself. _I need to focus._

I leave my room nearly bumping into Armin, who's wearing a BMO shirt, black jeans, and colorful wrist bands. "Hey." He somehow detects me without looking up from his video game. Its one I haven't seen before, so I lean over his shoulder. "Is that a new game?"

He snorts, and frowns. "No, Lottie, my new game is currently smashed somewhere on the High-way, courtesy of a moving truck." He flicked his blue eyes up to me for a moment to give something between a pout and a glare that makes me laugh. "What? Its not funny!" He huffs, and stomps away with me giggling after him.

Downstairs, the table is surronded with all the PassionHurts kids accept Blaize who is the only youngest daughter to actually get away with the rule of 'Be Up By Six-thirty' Because somehow, at Seven-o-clock she's completely dressed and ready to go with the rest of us.

How fortunate she is for her perfect internal alarm clock and crazy organized speed. "Hey, Mom, pass the bacon." Says Alexy around a mouth-full of Hash-browns. He has done his daily check-up on our outfits today, approving of Armin's BMO shirt just because he liked Adventure Time himself, giving dad an 'Ok' seeing as he was wearing a navy-blue suit to work, Vince his usual 'Oh-My-Gawd-If-Anyone-Asks-We're-Not-Related speech, and gave me an heistant 'Ok' with lingering eyes.

The fasion police himself gave mom the best score today of 80% because she'd pulled out an old sixities dress that made our already too young looking mom look "younger" according to Alexy. Usually Blaize was the high-scorer everyday, always ranging between 60 and 70% with Armin coming in second, but I think thats just because Alexy likes his twin very much. We agree much on fashion, and Alexy would rather die than battle out Blaize's wadrobe full of dreary black, blood reds, and other moody colors.

Speaking of the devil, at Seven sharp Blaize came striding around the corner with her hair perfectly straight, hands tucked into her black skinny jean pockets, a red 'Winged Skull' shirt with a leather jacket layering on top, a black fedora with spikes on it popped on her head, and black converse. "Are we leaving?" Her voice was always really soft in the mornings, like a whisper, and it remained that way until later in the day, as if she'd lost her voice. Alexy continued to shovel food into his mouth, murmering "Seventy-seven percent" upon Blaize's arrival. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ah yes, we're leaving." Dad stood up, catching his coffee cup up and draning it of the last of the black liquod. I began to reach for my bag as dad headed toward the door. Alexy had to snag Armin by his collar to get him up from the table, and Vince was trying to finish the last of his pan-cakes when dad picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "Dad! Dad, wait! My book bag-!" I picked up my little brother's spiderman book-bag and handed it to him, following dad out the door with the whining child, Armin and Alexy behind me. "Here," I heard mom say behind me to Blaize like she did every morning. "Seeing as you were to lazy to join us for breakfast, this is a little something for the ride there."

Blaize's P.O.V

With the taste of bacon still in my mouth, I stride toward the school confidently. After all it is only half the size of my previous school in California. The most I could worry about is the amount of students at this school, For all of us PassionHurts kids have gone to private schools with a low percentage of students that could actually afford the teachings and pass the tests in order to get in. Though we may seem like delinquents, the lot of us, we excel greatly in our grades. Armin specializing in mathmatics and computer programming, Alexy high in English Arts and World History, Lottie acceptably high in Language arts and Art...Vince, the best of the fith grade in his poetry and short stories. I myself...? I would have to say I excel in Mathmatics and Chemistry...

Alexy, Armin, Lottie and I all file into the school. Once in, we instantly branch+ off in sepereate directions to our lockers. I looked over my shoulder at Lottie who's locker was right next to the entrance, and Alexy and Armin spinning the dials of their lockers in my hall is well. Thats funny, you'd think that we'd be in sepereate halls at least...

Shoving my 'Winged Skull bag' in my locker and grabbing plain mechanical pencils with notebooks I stole from my sister, I slam my locker shut just as Alexy does. He looks over at me and smiles before waving excitedly like it was our first time in school. Clearly he doesn't remember the policy of not having head-phones in sight during school hours, because there they are, in plain day-light, big ear-muff headphones.

It was going to be a long year, and a long feud between Alexy, Lottie and the teachers of this district. Which, my sibilings in the end would eventually win...Speaking of which.. I look over to my sister who is sticking a mirror onto the inside of her locker door, then tugging at her hair a bit as she examines herself anxiously in the mirror. This is a sight that makes me a wee bit nervous. Since when did my sister care so much for her looks? And where on earth were those big matching head-phones that she and Alexy bought together? Day two in Sweet Amoris and my family was already changing. Day one in Sweet Amoris High and I already hated it. Lottie, catching sight of me in the mirror turns to look over at me with a bright smile before giving a polite, foreign, wave. A clear memo to not associate with her, I assume. Another strange thing. Not that, of course, I'm going to pursue her. Waste of effort and time, I suppose. Once she gets her mind on something she wont come off it.

Not looking back at her once, I turn to head into classroom A to set my crap down. Alexy flounces in after me. "Goody! Blaize, we got the same class! Isn't this great-?" He began jabbering about how fun this school was going to be, a fresh start, new 'hot' guys. I gritted my teeth when a red-head came to mind. _Hot and assholes._

"Alexy." I turned to look at him, my voice solid and knowing. I smile a bit at him, a genuine smile I only save for the people I love, a smile of 'what can you do?' or 'I know how you really feel'. "Alexy, you'll be okay." I tell my twin, and he stops his nervous chattering and lets his long arms hang at his sides. "T-Thanks..." He says quietly after a moment. And I know that in that instant, he really misses home too.

In the office, me and Alexy hand in our completed forms to complete our registration to this school district at last, and wait at the counter seperating us from the desk on the other side cluttered with papers, staplers, and other teacher items, including pictures of personal things, like little runny-nosed kids that remind me too much of myself as a child.

"So," Alexy intterupts me from my thoughts from where he leans his elbows on the counter in front of us. "That student council guy was kind of hot, right? Am I right?" I think back to the 'student council guy' who was currently helping us with our forms, trying to find two paperclips to hold our documents together. "Uh...Blond hair, gold eyes...Sort of lanky and skinny..." I shrugged, making a hissing sound through my teeth by inhaling. "Eh...He's not my cup of tea, if you know what I mean. But, I guess we all have our different...'flavors', per say."

Laughter bubbled up from Alexy's lips, and he smiled as Nathaniel returned with our forms, now paperclipped. He opened a file cabinet on the other-side of the counter with his usual plastered on smile, and slipped our documents in. "Well, thats it guys. Thanks for getting it done early, it made my job a lot easier-"

Just then the door opened, and in came in Armin and Lottie. "_Armin_, how on earth do you get lost from the 15 step distance of your locker to your classroom-?" "Its called a vending machine-" "Oh!" Lottie stepped back a bit, smiling shyly once she saw Mr. President. "Uh, hello, sorry if we're loud..."

My eyes are like lasers, switching from Prez's now warm smile to Lottie's blush and nervous laughter...Huh. Thats odd.

"Charleotte! Its so good to see you again, I'm glad to see you got the forms successfully to your sibilings. How've you been?" Mr. Prez asked, as if he knew my sister for the longest time. Which he hadn't, I can assure you.

"Oh," Lottie smiled and stepped up to the counter as if none of us on-lookers staring into this un-famillar atmosphere was there. "Thank you again for providing the forms for us early, Nathaniel! I've been fine, slept well, and of you? How is work being a President of our student body?"

I edged toward Armin at the sound of my sister's cheery, airy voice talking about 'us', though it only felt like them. "Uh..., I'm sorry, am I missing something here?" I ask my elder brother in a whisper, and clearly he has no idea because he shakes his head. "I have no clue...They seem to know each other well, get along great. Maybe she met him online?" Alexy, who somehow wriggled over to us, snorts and says: "Lottie doesn't play W.O.W or whatever you play. Hell, I think the only websites she uses is Youtube, Tumblr, and Playlists."

It seemed about right. And what else seemed right was this pair. Not Lottie and "Nathaniel", but whoever had peeled on my sister's flesh and thrown on a plaid skirt and somehow managed to make this public school look like it forced uniforms. Lookng at the two made me sick, and the words: "Poster Couple" came to mind. Oh yes, what Sweet Amoris would be come with these two twats running about.

"Well," I announced loudly enough to stop their polite conversation. "I'll move on out. Alexy, Armin," I moved past them all, toward the pair. I bent my head down on my way out. "Love birds..." Before I darted out the door, in fear of my sister snagging me, I saw Nathaniel's face turn pink as Lottie's, and my sister's baffled look.

I chuckled a bit, heading across the hall to classroom A that seemed to be filling up with students as the bell was getting ready to ring. And on my way in, I bumped into a hard warm wall that knocked me back a few feet. Looking up to glare, I began, "Watch where you're going-" when I saw familiar bright red hair and coal dark eyes staring down at me.

Target located.

**Well, there you have it guys! Please, please, review and heart, and follow and all that good stuff! You have no clue how much it'll make my day! Just think...You can L'o'm by just a tap of that heart. ;D**

**Blaize: HAHA! I FINALLY FOUND HIM!**

**Lottie: Oh dear...You'd best not embarrass me in front of Nathaniel!**

**Blaize: ...**

**Lottie: Ah...What I meant was...**

**Me: Review!**

**Lottie: Y-Yeah, review! **


End file.
